We Are Similar To Each Other
by SS42A
Summary: Ridley asks Jack if she is still similar to him, and thus still human. Jack x Ridley songfic. Featured song: Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru by SeeSaw Gundam SEED Destiny 4th Ending Theme.


This is a Jack x Ridley songfic, based on the 4th ending theme song of Gundam SEED Destiny, Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru by See-Saw. This songfic is likewise based on the Nonhuman Side, starting from the night Jack makes his decision. It would also help if you can listen to the song or watch the music video on Youtube, so you would follow the lyrics.

Radiata Stories by Square Enix Co., Ltd. and tri-Ace.

Gundam SEED Destiny by MBS, Sotsu Agency and Sunrise.

**Japanese Lyrics**

_English Translation_

**Kimi no sugata ha boku ni niteiru**

**Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku**

_Your appearance looks like mine_

_It echoes in my chest as I cry silently_

Jack, I need your help. Since I received the transpiritation I feel that I am losing my body and myself. You are the only one who can help me, since we share the same age. I can relate to you better since "knights of the same brigade are as family", like you would always tell me. Please tell me that I'm still human like you, Jack. I want to know – am I still similar to you?

Ridley, I'm really bothered by what you are telling me. You told me that the algandars disease is connected to the transpiritation. I don't know what is going on, and why these events are just happening one after another.

**Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo**

**Boku ha kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara**

**Utsuro ni yoko tawaru yoru demo**

**Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake**

_They say that it is better to know nothing_

_But I'm not satisfied with that_

_Even in this night lying down in emptiness_

_I decided to live now that's all_

Why is it that I am starting to learn many things? Is it because of the transpiritation performed on me by Lord Nogueira? What is it that I have to know? In any case, I have to go to the City of Flowers and meet with Lord Zane. Why am I feeling different?

Ridley, I want to know what is happening to you. Why are you acting so strangely? Why did you decide to leave for the City of Flowers? I cannot just stand and wait what is going to happen.

**Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni niteiru**

**Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte**

**Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?**

**Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru**

_Your speed resembles mine_

_I become afraid of a sky unaffected by any brake_

_How long do I have to hold out?_

_We can end this together_

Jack, I must go. I may not see you again, and this could mean goodbye for the both of us. But I hope you can look deep within your heart and find out for yourself what is happening.

Ridley, I am worried if something might happen to you along the way. I've decided. I will leave the city as well. I will come with you so I can see for myself where this path would take us.

**Doushite mo raku ja nai michi wo eranderu**

**Suna ni mamireta kutsu wo harau koto mo naku**

**Konna fuu ni shika ikirenai**

**Waratte unazuite kureru darou kimi nara**

_I had to take the difficult road by all means_

_I can't dust these shoes stained with sand_

_I can only live this way_

_You will smile and nod, won't you if it's you_

The world is changing right before our eyes. Our destiny lies together from this point forward. We must keep going, Jack. I know it's difficult for the both of us, but we must move on. I can feel the bleeding of your aching heart, since you are fighting the people who were your friends.

It's alright, Ridley. While it hurts me to fight my comrades, it would hurt me more if I wasn't able to protect you. The most I can do right now is to fulfill my mission. However I am even more troubled by what is happening to you. You are suffering from a fever, and I was told that you are experiencing the transpiritation's after-effects. If I can only cheer you up…

**Kimi ni boku kara yakusoku shiyou**

**Itsuka boku ni mukatte hashitte kuru toki ha**

**Kimi no shisen wo hazusazu ni iyou**

**Kitto dare yori jouzu ni uketomeru yo**

_Let me make a promise_

_When you come running to me_

_I won't look away from your eyes_

_And I will catch you better than anyone else_

Jack, I am truly grateful that you stood by me. However, there is something that I must do. I now realize the burden I must face, and the reason why I received the transpiritation. As the gold dragon's vessel, I have to restore order to our world because of the humans and nonhumans creating the imbalance. I know you would understand, and you can see why. And even Lord Zane is already being claimed by the algandars plague. That is why I have to go…to the end of the world.

I came to see you at the Ressan Tree, like you told me. I don't know why you chose to leave so soon, but I know what you desire to do. You want to bring back order to Tottaus. If the end of the world comes, then it will be the end of all humanity. I can see where you are coming from, but now I'm beginning to realize that you don't have to do this. I don't know why, but my heart is telling me that I just can't let you face your destiny as the vessel of the gold dragon That's why…I've decided to follow you to that place. And Captain Ganz will join me as well. We want to save the people we love. I'm resolved to bring you back home, no matter what.

**Kimi no sugata ha boku ni niteiru**

**Onaji sekai wo miteru kimi ga iru koto de**

**Saigou ni kokoro nakusu koto mo naku**

**Boku wo suki de irareru**

**Boku ha kimi ni ikasareteru**

_Your appearance looks like mine_

_That there's someone looking at the same world_

_No way I can lose my heart at the end_

_As you can keep loving me_

_I'm kept alive_

Ridley, back then I made a promise that I would protect you. Now I make this eternal promise - to love you with all my heart. You have shown me the true meaning of what it means to protect another. Now I fully understood what Chief Elwen told me when I was joined Theater Vancoor. I have no more doubts, and I have done the right thing. I will hold you tight, and never let you go. I have learned to accept you for what you are, and now we see ourselves as similar to the ancient elf king and the human woman who loved each other. Even as the king was dying of algandars and brought sorrow to the elves, he had no regrets in loving his human wife. And like the elf king, even as I brought sorrow to my fellow humans for what I have done, I have no regrets in loving you, my Ridley.

I'm glad you came for me, Jack. While my consciousness was being overtaken by the ancient elf inside me, you didn't give up. I'm so happy; I never thought someone would actually accept and love me for what I am. Now I have found a reason to live on. You gave me a future to look forward to. You made me realize that I am still human, and for that, I'll always be grateful. I can smile once more, now that you are right beside me. I can feel the warmth and sweetness of your lips touching mine…and our arms holding each other forever.

We are indeed similar to each other…you'll always be similar to me.


End file.
